1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a slot machine using coins and medals disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-62046, has been popular in amusement places such as a game arcade and a casino. With such game machine, a player first inserts a predetermined number of coins in the game machine to determine the wager for a game and then starts a game. Upon starting the game, reels (including images presenting reels in a video slot machine) start rotating, and, when the reels stop, coins may be paid out according to a specific display condition (for example, the same specific symbols are stopped and displayed). To be more specific, upon starting a game, a lottery is held and the player's win or loss is determined. Then, if the result of the lottery is loss, any coin is not paid out, and, on the other hand, if the result of the lottery is win, a predetermined number (e.g. 100) of coins are paid out.
However, the above-described slot machine has a problem that the player gets bored due to a monotonous game flow, where a lottery is held at the time of start of a game to make a flow of the game, and this flow is repeated.